1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a folding handlebar mechanism mounted on a folding vehicle to fold into a compact form.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to facilitate transport and storage, the current trend is to build a folding vehicle such as a folding bike. When folded, the vehicles can be more easily carried into buildings and workplaces or on public transportation, and can be more easily stored in compact living quarters or aboard a car, boat or plane. Thus, various folding mechanisms have been designed on the vehicle, among which folding, unfolding and locking mechanisms are the most commonly used.
A conventional folding bike includes a hinged frame, a height adjustable seat post, and a quick release handlebar stem allowing the bars to pivot parallel to the frame to abut the bars against wheels when folded. However, the handlebar stem and the bars are substantively formed in a T-shape and cannot pivot with each other, so that the conventional folding bike can not be folded into a compact form and occupies too much space.
Thus, a need exists for a novel folding handlebar assembly that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.